Perawan atau Janda?
by LynCliff
Summary: Kakak pilih yang mana? Perawan atau janda? / Kisah yang berawal dari kecelakaan di bathub kuil Sagitarius. Warn : Sho-Ai.


**_Saint Seiya (c) Kurumada Masami_**

 ** _Perawan atau Janda (c) Cita Citata_**

 ** _Warning : Fic pertama di Fandom ini -Author baru liat yang legend of Sanctuary langsung jatuh cinta sama OTP AioBro-, Abal karena kekurangan Asupan, Typo bertebaran._**

* * *

 **Perawan atau Janda?**

 **by LynCliff**

 **.**

 _"_ _Abang pilih yang mana? Perawan atau janda?_

 _Perawan memang menawan, janda lebih mengoda_

 _Abang pilih yang mana? Perawan atau janda?_

 _Perawan memang cantik, janda lebih menarik."_

Terkutuk kau Aphrodite, batin Aiolos kesal. Dia menutup buku yang sejam lalu dia baca untuk membuatnya kantuk. Si saint caintik itu sedang ngapain, si? Segitunya memutar lagu norak hingga sampai ke kuil Sagitarius. Aiolos memiringkan tubuhnya. Dia menggunakan bantal untuk menutup sebelah telinganya karena kebisingan dengan lagu yang Aphrodite putar. Demi jenggot Zeus, ini sudah tengah malam. Bisa – bisa besok dia berkantung mata hanya karena begadang kebisingan lagu yang diputar Aphrodite. Sialan kau, Aprhodite! Batin Aiolos lagi.

Meski hatnya kesal dan marah, tapi tubuhnya sudah lelah karena aktifitas hari ini hingga membuat kantuk perlahan menghampirinya. Perlahan, Aiolos memejamkan matanya dan jatuh ke dalam alam mimpi. Sebuah mimpi buruk dan abstrak yang tidak pernah Aiolos duga.

.

 _"_ _Kakak pilih yang mana? Perawan atau janda?_

 _Perawan memang bohai, janda lebih aduhai."_

 _Samar, Aiolos dapat mendengar suara adiknya bergema di telinganya. Sedang apa Aiolia di sini? Lagi pula ini sudah tengah malam. Dan apa tadi? Adiknya menyanyikan lagu laknat yang Aphrodit putar di depannya?. Aiolos mengerjapkan matanya, dia ingin mengecek apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya. Aiolos mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur. Matanya yang masih sayu langsung terbelalak kaget melihat adiknya sedang mengangkanginya. Bukan hanya satu Aiolia, tapi ADA DUA Aiolia. Oh, mungkin dewa sedang mengujinya._

 _"_ _Kakak.."_

 _Demi jenggot Zeus! Apa maksud dua Lia di depannya ini dengan sebuah pose kelewat manis yang jarang adiknya perlihatkan?! Ini semua keluar batas! Apa yang akan Athena- Tidak, tapi seluruh penghuni Sanctuary katakan jika adiknya berubah begini?_

 _"_ _L-Lia.."_

 _"_ _Kakak.."_

 _Salah satu Aiolia –yang di usia remaja- menyahut, dia mendekatkan tubunya pada Aiolos. Aiolos gelagapan. Mau mundur pun dia sudah mentok kena sandaran tempat tidur. Seketika panas menyebar ke pipinya. Aiolos terlalu kaku untuk membuka mulutnya lagi, dia masih shock dengan penampakan di depannya._

 _"_ _Kakak pilih yang mana? Perawan atau janda?_ _Perawan memang cantik." ujar Aiolia remaja._

 _"Janda lebih menarik." tambah Aiolia dewasa._

 _Aiolos menelan ludah setelah Aiolia dewasa bertanya seperti itu. "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Kalau kakak pilih perawan, masih muda masih segelan, belum di sentuh orang, belum berpengalaman." Kata Aiolia remaja sambil memegang pipi Aiolos. Aiolos mendeathglare Aiolia remaja, tapi tidak berefek selain tawa khas adiknya saat remaja. Tangan lain milik Aiolia dewasa hinggap di perut sempurna Aiolos._

 _"_ _Kalau kakak pilih janda, sudah pasti lebih dewasa, sudah bermain cinta, banyak pengalamannya." Lalu Aiolia dewasa mengeluarkan smirknya. Aiolos membelalakan matanya setelah Aiolia dewasa mengatakan itu. Ingatannya tentang dua hari lalu, tentang dia dan adiknya yang mandi bersama karena kamar mandi di kuil Leo rusak. Satu kecelakaan terjadi dimana setelah itu Aiolia merutuk kesakitan di bagian bawah. Tapi sekali lagi Aiolos jelaskan kalau ITU HANYA KECELAKAAN! Dia tidak sengaja memerawani(?) adiknya. Kata – kata Aiolia tadi seolah menohoknya bahwa Aiolia dewasa -yang sekarang ada di kuil Leo- bukan lagi seorang perawan(?) seperti sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi._

 _Aiolos belum bergeming, bahkan saat Aiolia dewasa juga memegang pipinya yang lain. Jaraknya dengan dua Aiolia itu sangat dekat. Dia sendiri bisa mendengar deru nafasnya dan dua adiknya yang bertabrakan_

 _"_ _H-Hentikan semua ini, Aiolia!"_

 _"_ _Tidak sebelum kakak menjawab." Balas dua Aiolia bersamaan._

 _Aiolos menelan ludah untuk kesekian kali, "Kuperintahkan kau berhenti, Aiolia!"_

 _"_ _Jadi kakak pilih aku?" tanya Aiolia remaja._

 _"_ _TIDAK!"_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu aku?" tanya Aiolia dewasa_

 _"_ _TIDAK!"_

 _"_ _Aku?"_

 _"_ _Aku?"_

 _"_ _TIDAK! TIDAK KALIAN BERDUA! TIDAK!"_

 _._

"TIDAK!"

Aiolos bangun dari mimpinya, mimpi buruknya. Pria yang menghuni kuil Sagitarius itu terengah dalam duduknya. Nafas panjang dia hembuskan saat tahu cahaya matahari mulai masuk diantara ventilasi kuil. Aiolos menyeka bulir keringat di pelipisnya. Sungguh mimpi yang mengerikan, pikir Aiolos. Namun detik berikutnya dia tersenyum. Wajah manis dua Aiolia masih terngiang di pikirannya.

"Aku tidak akan memilih, karena aku hanya ingin satu Aiolia entah perawan atau janda(?)." gumam Aiolos sendiri, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Kalau begitu, pasti kau akan bertanggung jawab dengan kecelakaan kemarin kan, Kakak?"

THE END

A/N :

Kecelakaannya = Karena Bathub di kuil Sagitarius sempit, jadi posisi Aiobro itu tumpang tindih(?) saat Aiolia duduk, bagian bawahnya kena penutup bathub, bukan P**** Aiolos. Sementara Aiobro nganggap itu P**** Aiolos.

Sekian.


End file.
